


Nightmares Written in Ink

by backbiter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't ask me why, F/M, Like Hans as Tom Riddle and Anna as Ginny, Psychological Torture, This is a Harry Potter- Chamber of secrets kind of AU, Though Anna is eighteen, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backbiter/pseuds/backbiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna thinks writing on a diary will help her lonely evening. But she wasn't expecting the diary to write back.</p><p>(AU where Hans is like Tom Riddle's journal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Written in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> I recently re-read Chamber of Secrets and I was like, why not?  
> Warnings for torture, and evil!Hans.

Anna stared at Elsa’s door for a few seconds, then lowered her head and kept walking. There was no point in trying anymore.

She was feeling lonely, and had decided to take a walk around the castle. Still, staring at her sister’s closed bedroom door hurt. It used to be their room, and she used to be her friend;  But that was a long time ago. She was a stranger now.

 _M_ _aybe reading will distract me_ , the girl thought. She quickly made her way to the family’s library.

As Anna wondered through the halls, sliding her hand across the volumes, she accidentally tripped, and dropped one small book.

She was about to return it, when she read the cover.

**Diary.**

And it was empty. There was nothing inside of it.

 _Well, maybe it is stupid for an eighteen year old to have a diary,_ she thought, _but it won’t hurt to try._

Anna stared at the empty pages with curiosity. She had no idea how to start, so she decided to go with the obvious.

'Dear diary, hello. I am Princess Anna of Arendelle.'

As she looked at the written words, half embarassed that she was talking to herself, and half relieved she finally found comfort from the absence of her sister, she realized the ink was fading.

And fading.

And then it was gone.

Surprised, Anna blinked.  _Now I’m definitely going crazy_ , she thought, because on the exact same spot someone else’s handwritting appeared.

**'Hello Princess Anna. My name is Hans.'**

The red haired rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _Am I really so lonely that I have created an imaginary friend and am somehow comunicating with him/me through a journal I just found?_ Since she was too lazy to write all of that down, she replied with:

'Wait. What?'

Anna watched as, once again, the ink vanished and reappeared.

**'I understand you must be confused, Princess. I would be, were I in your position. But for now, I can tell you that I am glad you caught me.'**

'Glad I caught you? What are you even saying?' She scratched that, 'I mean, writting? I’m gonna burn this down if you don’t explain what on earth is going on here.' Satisfied with her answer, she waited.

**'I used to be a man, long ago. I was trapped here, by ancient magic. Many people, bad people if I may add, wanted me gone. And they succeeded.'**

'And why are you in my library?'

**'Arendelle you said? I don’t know. But it doesnt matter. I have been so alone for such a long time now. It’s wonderful to talk to someone, even if they want to burn me.'**

She felt guilty now. I mean, it was a diary and all, but the idea of being surrounded by darkness and having nothing but solitude was terrifying. She didn’t understand what was happening, but she knew what seclusion felt like.

'I’m sorry.' She wrote. 'Can we start over? I’m Anna, of Arendelle. I’m here to write.'

**'I’m Hans. I’m here to listen.'**

Anna smiled.

—————————————-

 **'Happy birthday, sweet Princess!'** The journal read. Anna didn’t even had to remind him. Hans knew everything about her.

Ever since that day, at the library, they were inseparable; Girl and book. Anna told him about how dearly she missed Elsa, even after all those years. She told him about the disappearence of her parents, and how she wanted to find a man who would love her.

And Hans listened. He always listened.

'I have told you time after time that you don’t have to call me Princess, silly.' She replied with a smile on her face 'But I appreciate the sentiment.'

**'I’m a book, Anna. The very least I can do is to remember dates.'**

That made her laugh. He always made her laugh. 'You are not a book, you’re a diary. And you used to be a man, until you were trapped. And men are terrible at remembering things, so I’m happy you thought of me.'

**'I wish I could give you a hug, though. Or something more tangible.'**

She felt her heart shrink.

'You have given more than I could ever repay, Hans. You have given me love. Elsa didn’t even look me in the eyes when she gave me her birthday regards this morning.'

A small moment of nothing. Then, Hans finally wrote.

**'I’m sure she meant no harm. And she remembered! It may not have been very loving, but it’s something, right?'**

'I guess.'

She closed the diary and left, holding back tears.

———————————

Anna tried to pay attention to her history tutor. History was her favorite subject. Why was she sleeping? Why was her head spinning?

'Princess Anna?' He touched her shoulder. 'Are you feeling okay?'

'Ahnnn,' She said, before colapsing on the floor.

Darkness.

It was the second time that month.

—————————————————-

 **'The Southern Isles war, you say?'** Hans wrote with his smooth, elegant writting.

'Yes. That was what I was learning, before I fainted. Oh Hans, I’m so scared. What if I’m ill? What will happen to Elsa?'

 **'Tell me about what you have learned about the war, Anna.'** Hans answered, dismissing her. That made her a bit sad, but for some reason she felt compelled to do what he wanted.

'It was about, seventy years ago I think? The Southern King had thirteen children, and most of them were rotten. They were greedy, and loveless, and selfish. But the worst was the youngest one. He wanted to rule, you see, at any price.' She paused to rest her hand for a bit.

 **'Sounds like he would make a great _listener_ ,'** He wrote. **'Continue.'**

'Well, the thing is, the youngest  was very smart. People loved him. He charmed them into thinking he was not a brat like his brothers, but a friend.'

Anna shivered before continuing. Something felt off. Weird.

'After he gained their trust, he seeked the help of the ones with tainted sorcery. He was cursed with black magic. And so, when the Southern Isles were least expecting, he striked. He convinced some of the people to join his side, because he would be their salvation. And those who denied him, well, they suffered. Burned, tortured, killed. He attacked the King, and well, the whole kingdom. And his brothers ended up turning on one another, since they all wanted a chance to sit on the throne.'

 **'Nice story, dear.'** Hans said, **'And what happens next?'**

'Well, the king desperately called out for help. When my grandparents heard, they sent our tropes, and begged the trolls to join. It was messy, you see, but dark magic can never beat light magic. Good always beats evil, and etecetera. And so the youngest was defeated, But the Southern Isles never recovered.'

 **'I see.'** A long pause. **'So the Southern Isles ceased to exist?'**

'Well, it’s mostly a place for thieves and bandits now.  Their resources were completely destroyed by the youngest, and no one wanted to live there anymore.'

Anna was weak, so weak. The more she wrote, the less she felt. But she couldn’t stop. He wanted her to go on.

**'And the youngest? Do you know what happened to him?'**

'No. You see, he vanished. The king wanted to believe he was dead, but he knew he wasn’t.'

**'How?'**

'Because everyone had forgotten his name, but no one had forgotten about his existence. He made people forget his name and his features, and that’s magic. That’s why he is referred to as ‘the youngest’. He did it so that he could attack again, and take everyone by surprise. But he never did, and he would be a grandpa by now, so I don’t think he will. He is just a fuzzy piece of lost memory now, that one.'

Weakness.

She blinked, then took a deep breath.

**'We’ll see about that, you poor little fool. It’s almost done now.'**

She felt nothing. She lost her mind and body. She was nothing.

 **'Sleep, Anna'** He wrote. And she did.

————————————

Dark, everything was dark. She could not move. She was empty and weak.

'Wake up.' A single comand, and she felt complete. She had to obey.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen. Strong jaw, perfect nose, dreamy eyes. He had ginger hair, like her.

'Who are you?' She asked, but he clicked his tongue in return. He snapped his fingers, and suddendly there was some kind of gag in her mouth.

Actually, she was tied to a chair. She hadn’t notice before.

'Oh, Anna. My sweet, sweet, Anna.' He approached her, and stroked her cheek. 'I didn’t say you could talk, dear. And you better learn now,' He ceased his soft strokes and grabbed her chin painfully, 'That you are only allowed to do what I want you to.' A kiss on her forehead. 'You are mine.'

Her eyes expressed all the doubts she was currently feeling. But the stranger only laughed.

'But again, you have been mine the minute you made the foolish decision of writting in my journal.'

It couldn’t be? _Hans?_ _What, why, how?_

He laughed in a chilling way, that scared Anna to the core. 'So many questions. Always, so many damn questions. _‘Oh Hans, do you think Elsa still loves me?_ ’ he said on a higher tone of voice, trying to imitate her. ' _Please tell me Hans, do you think there is anything wrong with me?_ ' He smirked. 'So annoying. How naive and terribily stupid you are, Anna.'

His hand stroke her neck, and he circled the chair to the point where he was standing behind her now. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and gave a small kiss on her ear, before whispering,

'But that was exactly what I needed. I needed a lonely, stupid little girl to tell me her stupid, lonely little secrets. I needed her strenght, well, your strenght.'

A nibble on her neck.

'I needed your soul, and you gave it to me on a silver platter. And now we are connected. Well, more or less. I control you, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Fun, huh?' He laughed. 'You are my little slave now, _Princess_.' He said the word with a sarcastic tone.

He continued to caress her, twirling his finger on a strand of her hair.

'You are quite pretty, aren’t you?' Hans released her hair. 'I suppouse I can give you a better explanation. You see, I was born to rule. I am good looking, smart, I can be kind and caring when needed. I would have been perfect; Everyone would have loved me.'

Hans removed her gag, but she remained silent. He was in front of her now, and he used his hand to lift her chin up.

'But you know why I couldn’t rule, Anna?'

First she was confused.

And then she realized that she knew. She bit her lips and closed her eyes.

'Because you were _the youngest_.' Anna said softly, almost like a whisper. Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

'I see you understand now. Not as stupid as I thought you were, dear. That’s good.' He patted her head, almost like a reward. 'You know the story. I searched for the ancient ones, and was given dark magic. I attempted to take what was rightfuly mine, and almost succeeded.' His eyes glowed a strange shade of red then. 

'When the trolls came, I was taken by surprise. I never thought they would have agreed to war. I realized defeat was near me, so I decided to leave temporarily. And if I ever planned on returning, and winning, I had to be a shadow. So I casted my magic, and erased everything about myself, except for the fear people had of me.'

He then stroked Anna’s restrained arms. 'And I transferred all that information to a dusty, old, tiny diary. And if someone were ever to find said diary, and let’s say, fill every single page of it with heart and soul, then all of that energy would be transferred to me, and I would be able to rise again.' A smile. 'You gave me everything I needed dear, and it was so easy. I should thank your grandparents for attempting to save old Southern books from destruction. That’s how I ended up here, I believe.'

Anna finally found courage inside of her. 'And all of that for what, exactly?'

Hans smirked. 'For power, my sweet.' He raised an eyebrow. 'For power, and revenge.' Hans sat down on a chair in front of her. 'Of course, I originally planned to take over my home kingdom, but I guess there’s nothing left. But no matter. Arendelle will do.' He placed his right hand above his chest, where the heart is.

She gasped.

He smiled.

'And then, dear, the world.'

'I won’t let you.' Anna screamed. 'If my energy flows through you, I must have some sort of control over you too.' She had to say something, she had to do something. He was not going to win. Evil never wins, right?

'The only restraint I currently have is that my magic will only work on you.' His lips curled. 'But that can be easily fixed.'

'How?'

'Intercourse.' He was up again, and walked over to her. 'As soon as we get married, and consumate it, I will have the power get rid of that sister of yours. Then we’ll rule. If I let you live, of course.'

'I’m not gonna have sex with you. We are not going to get married. Elsa won’t let me marry to a man she doesn’t know, and I won’t let you hurt her.' Her voice was weak, but she did not care.

'Oh dearest, but you are. I control you. And your sister doesn’t care about you, and you damn well know it.' He kissed her on the lips quickly. 'And you can even enjoy it, Anna. Being the wife of a king.' He traced small kisses all over her neck. 'The wife of a god.'

His touches felt nice, and she wanted to be burned alive. She hated him, and she hated herself.

'I’ll never enjoy it.' Anna spat.

'Then you’ll die.'

'So be it. I’ll stop you, somehow. You’ll lose, and you’ll go back to nothingness. No one will remember you, or fear you.'

Hans looked incredibly angry for a moment. And then it stopped, and he gave a small, slow laugh. 'Brave words sweetheart. It will be my honor to destroy them, and you.' He snapped his fingers again and she felt pain all over her body,' **Bit**. **By**. **Bit** ' He said each word with emphasis.

'Tomorrow we will officially meet. And I expect our union to take place in about a month from now.' He stroked her lips, and she shivered.

'I believe Arendelle will host a wedding soon.' He continued. 'For now, rest.' He approached the door. 'Goodnight, love.'

'Go to hell. You won’t get away with this, any of it.' He had released her from the chair, and she stood up when she said it.

Hans smirked, and blew her a kiss. 'Sweet dreams.'


End file.
